


Jealous

by Capucine



Series: Dark Hetalia: Cardverse [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could Arthur be expected to put up with his husband's infidelity? He was Queen. He deserved complete allegiance.</p><p>Or so he told himself, as he rid himself of his competitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that came to me. Enjoy!

Alfred was so sure that Arthur didn't see him skulking around, catching the short Jack in corridors and hidden nooks. He held the short man's face in his hands, kissed him on both cheeks and then a long kiss on the mouth. He ran his fingers through Yao's hair, and again, Arthur wondered if that was why he liked Yao so much; he looked so much more like a woman than Arthur did.

He'd never been sure of Alfred's sexuality; that had never been brought up, never been questioned. He was King, marked out to be ruler of this land; Arthur was marked out to be the Queen, to rule over his household, to take the reigns when the King was too busy doing other things or invading another kingdom. He was also meant to bear children, who would always have a place at court, even after he and Alfred died and were succeeded by newborns, marked with the Spades that had set them and Yao apart from others.

But now he watched, seeing the soft delight on Yao's face, the tender way Alfred looked at him. It was like they were in their own world, a honeymoon world of newlyweds, though that was Arthur's right, always his right. Why Alfred would even fall for the Jack, leave Arthur's bed cold, was impossible to determine. The Jack had to stand on his toes just to kiss him, and would never bring him down to his height by pulling on his lapels as Arthur did.

There was no such thing as being too forward with your own husband, though, and Arthur sneered at he watched them. What made Yao so special? What had Arthur ever done to deserve this?

He'd cried the first time he'd seen them. Legitimately sobbed into his lady-in-waiting's bosom, Juanita, who had been something of a gift from Alfred (as much as a person can be a gift, a person with free choice to leave whenever). She silently let him do it, and then asked him what he was going to do about it.

It was something he'd thought over for a long time; at first, he had just bemoaned his fate, heart throbbing with _he never loved me, never touched me in the same way_. He had hated how good-looking Yao was, and how easily he captured Alfred's heart, as they oohed and aahed over all manner of silly, trivial things. Maybe he liked Yao so much because he was childlike, an imbecile.

But then, then, his heart hardened. More and more as Alfred left him alone in his chambers, never summoning him to his own, he could feel his heart blacken. It was not only his heart that would be broken, he determined; Alfred would learn not to let his heart wander.

Arthur pretended he didn't even know about how Alfred felt about Yao. Alfred must have felt he was so clever, so smart that Arthur would never catch him; he was a fool, and the two of them would pay the price.

He got his opportunity sooner than he'd thought he would.

Alfred gave him a warmthless kiss on the forehead, stating, "I will be gone fighting Diamonds; they are split in civil war, and now is the time to seize our rightful claims."

"Of course, my King. I will take good care of the kingdom while you are gone," Arthur said, a demure smile crossing his face. He was sure that Alfred couldn't read his intentions at all, because he stiffly backed away and cast a longing glance towards the Jack, Yao. Yao did not return his look, wise enough to know not to give himself away. If it weren't for Alfred, they might actually have had a chance of hiding it.

"Thank you, my Queen," Alfred said quickly, and headed for his ship. They would be gone for weeks on end, if not months or even a year. Either way, he would be far too late.

It was ridiculous how easy it was.

Once the ships were out of sight, Arthur had taken his place upon the throne. He had called an emergency council, and brought up the treasonous acts of the Jack, bedding the King and, out of pure hate, trying to poison the Queen. 

Yao looked tinier than usual when he was brought into court. His hands were hidden in his sleeves, and he looked especially pale. He didn't admit to bedding the King and trying to poison the Queen, but evidence after piece of evidence was brought before him, from servants who saw them to merchants who testified to selling the parts of the poison to Yao.

Yao's hands were trembling as he was brought up on the stand. Guilty until proven innocent was the motto of Alfred's court, and now it was finally turned against him. "I do not know the King carnally," Yao insisted, swallowing loudly. He did not look into Arthur's eyes, because he knew he'd be found out. "I never attempted to poison the Queen. I have only ever held respect and love for both my sovereigns."

Lies, Arthur knew they were lies-- other than the poisoning the Queen part. That part was true. But how could he ever have respected him if he dared to lure his husband into an illicit relationship?

But there was only one way to get the truth. Arthur submitted a motion to subject him to torture, to prove the truth. It was unanimously passed by all the council, who were probably as sick of seeing Alfred act like a lovesick puppy around Yao as Arthur was.

Normally, a Queen would not oversee torture-- but Arthur felt he could make an exception. He clenched his teeth and watched.

Yao hung from a rope, arms tied behind his back so that it hurt. They'd raise him, and then drop him about twenty feet, jerking him to a stop a few feet from the ground. There would be the cracking noise, and he'd scream, cry, unable to move out of the painful position; they kept him there until they'd thoroughly ruined his shoulders and arms.

Then came the branding; every time he didn't answered or answered wrong to a question, he would be burned. The screams were blood chilling, but Arthur determined to relish in it. It was his victory over the whore.

"You had intercourse with the King. Answer yes or no," the interrogator said, and Yao would weep, insisting feebly, "No, no, no..."

And then he'd scream as they ruined another few inches of skin.

But that wasn't even the worst. Arthur pressed the torturer to get this done with faster, to draw a complete confession sooner. And the torturer had just one such torment in mind.

It was called The Boot; the way it worked, a man put in his leg up to the knee; then, wedges were hammer in until his leg was destroyed, or, of course, he confessed.

Yao wasn't even a person anymore, just a pitiful creature that wailed and pleaded to be left alone, screaming when they started hammering in the wedges. Finally, finally, it came:

"I did it, I did it, stop, please, stop!" he screamed, as blood oozed out of the boot.

He signed the confession without even reading what it said.

The next day, his head was cut off, and his body burned and left in a cage to discourage treason.

Alfred would know better next time.


End file.
